metamo_arkfandomcom-20200216-history
Scoring
Scoring is a mechanic used in Meteos, Meteos Online, and Meteos Wars. Overview Scoring is a gameplay mechanic in all Meteos games. Though it has very little impact on gameplay, it can be used as a sort of gauge to determine how well the player is doing. While in most instances, the player can only gain score, there are select times when it is possible to lose points. As the name suggests, it is practically always better to have more points than less. It is also used to determine the winner of timed matches (either if two or more players have equal Nova counts or if neither played suffered a Planet Nova), with whoever has the highest score winning, and while this may not be the most favorable situation for a planet, it can also be it's only chance at winning. Meteos Meteos has a rather simple scoring system, consisting of five categories; Ignitions, Meteo Launching, Meteo Destruction, Special, and Star Trip Bonuses. ''Ignitions'' Ignitions scoring is for igniting Meteos by aligning three or more. *For example, if the player ignites four Meteos on their third continuous ignition, they will earn 1,200 points (4x100x3) ''Meteo Launching'' Meteo Launching scoring is awarded for getting Meteos off the screen. ''Meteo Destruction'' Meteo Destruction scoring is awarded for destroying Meteos, either with Items, flicking, or falling Rare Meteos. ''Special'' Special scoring is awarded for doing unique things that tend to be impressive. ''Star Trip Bonuses'' Star Trip Bonuses are, hence the name, score bonuses (and penalties) exclusive to Star Trip. *Clearing Star Trip without continues on Brutally Hard with the Branch route will earn you 860,000 points from bonuses alone! **The same can be achieved with the Multi route if one makes it to at least Hevendor Realm. Meteos Online/Meteos Wars Information coming soon... Tips * .]]Hevendor is the worst planet in terms of scoring for the Meteos series, due to all of its launches removing any made ignitions and their stacks instantly. **Respectively, Hanihula is (usually) the best scoring planet, due to its low launch power and lengthy time it takes for Burnt Meteos to revert, allowing for easy enough Screen Clears with enough practice. *In most situations, it is not worth destroying a Rare Meteo (even if you no longer need them), for it is usually easier to launch it off the screen for the same bonus. *If you're going for score, do not continue a Star Trip run if you are defeated; your score will take an enormous hit! **Also, try to make each match last for as long as possible, as to gain more points than if you were defeating your opponents as quickly as possible. *The score cap in the original Meteos game is 9,999,995 points. **On the results screen, however, it will show 9,999,999 points. *It is humanly impossible to reach the scoring cap in Meteos Wars, due to Challenge Mode ending at 99 minutes and its counter going into the hundred-millions. Sources *http://planetmeteos.com/treasuring_data/score.html - Official site data on scoring. **https://web.archive.org/web/20151025122436/http://planetmeteos.com/treasuring_data/score.html - Backup link in case official site goes down again. Category:Technical Category:Gameplay